My Everything
by SacredAlessa
Summary: Percy shows Nico just how much he means to him. Rated M for a reason! SLASH


_A/N: So I think Nico is probably my favorite character in the PJO series. He's so emo and adorable! So here's a fluff filled Nico/Percy story for you all! This is rated M for a reason (because I have a dirty mind!) _

_Also, this is slightly AU because I made Nico the same age as Percy (18, but Percy's still slightly older) and this completely ignores The Lost Hero_

**My Everything**

Percy had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. He gazed at the boy moaning beneath him, his beauty was intoxicating. His pale skin was so smooth and his slim body arched into Percy's touch. Nico di Angelo was absolutely _perfect_.

He knew there was something special about Nico from the moment he met him. His dark eyes were so intense and full of mystery. Percy was captivated by them instantly. After the war with Kronos, he and Nico became even closer. Things between he and Annabeth had soured romantically and they both quickly realized they were meant to be friends, nothing more. This was mostly due to the fact that Percy knew he was gay…and he was developing feelings for a certain son of Hades.

Their first kiss had been electrifying. It was by the water after a night of training. He and Nico sat side by side, gazing at the stars and just enjoying each other's company. Percy remembered looking at Nico and his heart ached. The slightly younger boy looked so beautiful in the moon light. Percy couldn't help himself…he put his hand on the side of Nico's face and turned Nico toward him. Nico's dark eyes were misty and passionate, and before Percy could control himself he kissed Nico full on the mouth.

Now, they were lying on Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin. They had wanted each other all day, and now they were finally able to be together again. Making love to Nico was always exciting and passionate. He may not look it, but Nico was an incredibly passionate and loving partner.

Using two fingers, Percy sensually traced the contours of his boyfriend's pouting lips. Nico parted his lips poking his tongue out to play with the teasing digits in a most vulgar manner. Percy's cock leapt within the confines of his jeans, watching as Nico took the two digits into his mouth. Nico sucked and swirled his tongue around the determined appendages moaning, pretending that he was sucking on Percy's cock rather than his fingers. Slowly sliding his fingers out of Nico's hot mouth, Percy replaced them with his tongue. As they engaged in an erotic dance of dueling tongues, the older man gently slipped his middle finger inside Nico's tight tunnel. He slid it as deep as he could then curled the tip brushing it against his sweet spot.

"Percy!" Nico moaned, arching against the invading fingers. "Gods, Percy, more!"

Nico growled from the intimate touch which Percy quickly swallowed with his mouth. Percy quickly deepened their kiss, plundering Nico's mouth as his lover continued growling and writhing with wanton desire. Expressing his need in the only way available, Nico pressed his stiffened arousal into Percy's upper thigh.

After several agonizingly slow strokes, Percy lodged his long middle digit in as far as he could, rubbing and teasing Nico's sweet spot while ravishing his mouth. For long unhurried minutes, Percy assaulted Nico's prostate, relishing the frenzied moans he was receiving. With a naughty grin, Percy slid in a second and third finger. He then separated his index and ring fingers stretching the tight entrance. Nico practically screamed for Percy.

"Please, Percy, I want you so much," Nico breathed. "Don't make me wait."

Percy couldn't look away from Nico's body, "You're so damn hot, Nico."

Seeing Nico suffering was enough to make Percy stop. He ran a soothing hand through Nico's now sweaty hair and kissed him gently on the mouth. Rising up, Percy began to remove his clothing. Nico gazed up at his boyfriend, having to contain a moan as the perfect body was revealed to him. Percy noticed Nico eyeing him up and down and could not help but smile.

"Like what you see?" Percy teased.

"You know I do," Nico moaned. "I love it."

Percy slowly sank to his knees and covered Nico's body with his own. He began to grind his thick arousal into Nico's. Nico clutched his arms around Percy's broad strong back, using his muscles as a lifeline. From the double onslaught on Nico's mouth and groin, he dug his nails into his lover's back.

"Percy," Nico breathed. "I love you so much."

Percy's heart swelled yet again, "Gods, I love you too, Nico. You have no idea how much."

Then, to Nico's surprise, Percy maneuvered them so that Nico was straddling his hips. He could feel Percy's cock pressing impatiently into his backside. Nico wanted nothing more than to feel it inside him.

Percy gripped Nico's hips tightly, watching as his stomach muscles tensed with his touches, "Ride me, Nico."

Nico's mind was completely frenzied with lust. He reached behind him, gripping the base of Percy's cock and lining it up with his tight entrance. He gazed down at Percy, seeing how sexy he looked. Taking a deep breath, Nico plunged himself onto Percy's stiff sex, seating himself completely in his lover's lap. Nico clenched his fist and sucked in the air. It had hurt greatly, even after Percy had done a very thorough job of preparing him. Percy rubbed Nico's thighs in a comforting manner, waiting till he adjusted.

Percy knew Nico was ready when he heard soft moans emanating from Nico's throat. Percy moaned himself, loving how Nico's insides gripped his cock with almost vice like force. Then, Nico rose up and plunged back down on Percy's erection. Percy could not tear his eyes away as Nico began pouncing up and down on his erection faster and faster. The son of Hades leaned forward, grabbing Percy's shoulders for leverage as he fucked himself on his older lover's erection.

"Nico!" Percy groaned loudly. "Shit, go faster."

Nico was never one to disappoint. He bounced up and down faster, enjoying the look on Percy's flushed face as he did so. Percy's moans only fueled Nico's fire more. He rose up to the tip of Percy's erection the dove back down with each thrust. He rose back up to full height when he felt his prostate being jabbed again and again, throwing his head back. Percy was practically in a trance as he watched his sexy boyfriend move up and down.

Percy then thrust his hips up with long, hard, and deep strokes, fucking Nico with ruthless speed. Nico, however, matched and stole each thrust for his own, trying to dominate. Then, Percy bent his knees, driving even deeper into his lover. Nico threw his head back and screamed, feeling his orgasm growing ever closer. Percy just kept going; thrusting faster and faster into Nico's willing body.

Nico felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and before he could control it, his orgasm overtook his slim body. With a wailing cry, Nico shouted Percy's name as his cock erupted, spilling his seed on both of their chests. Within seconds, Percy reached orgasm, cumming hard inside Nico's body.

Nico, thoroughly exhausted, fell atop Percy's hard body. Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Nico, peppering his face with light kisses. Nico smiled and tried to roll over next to the son of Poseidon, but Percy held him there tightly. He didn't want to let go. A moment of silence passed between them before Percy spot.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" Percy said softly into Nico's ear.

Nico laughed quietly. "Yes, and I'll never get tired of hearing it. And I love you too."

Percy slowly rolled them over so he was on top and cupped Nico's face in his hands. Looking into Nico's dark eyes, Percy knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"You're my everything," said Percy, kissing Nico deeply and slowly.

((()))

A/N: Yay for a fluffy ending! I really do love all things fluffy and romantic (what can I say, I'm a sap).

Please review and let me know what you think of my little story here!


End file.
